


oh my my

by mcbscene



Series: Ways To Fake It [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The creation of future matt, its a weird mix of fluff and gore idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: tord's been acting strange since he got a robotic arm





	oh my my

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! I'm back - and I'm definitely going to try and write a lot more in my fandoms. My tastes have changed a little - so you can probably expect a lot of Eddsworld, Boyfriend to Death, Cuphead, Bendy and the Ink Machine and MLP (especially my boy Capper Dapperpaws)
> 
> So - enjoy this fic - and let me know what you think about it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> \- Farz

Matt had been the honorary “Purple Leader” of Tord’s army for a few weeks by now - and Matt had no regrets about his new life. Patryk had taken a liking to him - yet Paul still seemed somewhat uncomfortable around him.

He had learnt to fire a gun, something Matt had never thought he would do. “It didn’t work with his image” he had protested. But nonetheless - here he was. The Purple Leader, in all his glory.

Things had been somewhat perfect since Matt had abandoned Edd and Tom - yet something about Tord seemed off. Almost daily he would be sitting with Tord - as he worked unrelentingly on adjusting and improving his new robotic arm. It was one of those nights - when Tord had been working on a gun addition to his arm - when it had started.

Matt had sat opposite him, passing Tord various pieces of equipment when Tord asked. Every time the two's eyes met, however, the man's eyebrow furrowed, as if there was something wrong with Matt - something which Tord was desperate to correct. An imperfection that needed to be flushed out.

Matt sat there, absentmindedly carrying out Tord’s orders to pass him items - all whilst his mind felt as if it were going at a thousand miles per hour into a car wreck. He was desperate to find out what was wrong with Tord - and why he seemed so different to the Red Leader he once knew. The war-like injury he had got changed him, clearly. He seemed obsessed with his robotics - and altering his physical make-up to become stronger.

Matt swallowed, looking over at Tord. “Tord?” He asked.

Tord looked up from his robotic arm, “What’s up - Matt?” He asked.

“Nothing. I mean - Is everything okay?” Matt asked, fidgeting nervously with his hands under the table.

Tord looked up at the red-head, his face twisting into a sick smile - something Matt had seen so many times before. “Everything is better than ever - Matt. Ever since I realised I could change myself - I’ve been so focussed on working to make myself strong enough to fight Edd and Tom again. I guess it may have came across that way. Like I’ve changed. And I have. But this is better - for all of us.” He explained.

A likely story. But nonetheless - Matt smiled back, reaching over to hug Tord from across the table - his metal arm weighing down on Matt’s back. “Well - I guess that’s alright. As long as you don’t hurt yourself - or anyone else for that matter. Apart from Edd and Tom, I guess. Sorry for doubting you - Tord.”

Tord pulled away as soon as Matt had pulled in, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s fine. But - there is one thing you could do for me…If it’s no trouble.”

Matt looked up, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that, Tord?”

“Let me experiment on you… I’ve been working on a new eye and jaw-piece. I have no use for them - but you-” Tord smiled, leaning forward to caress the Purple Leader’s face “-they would be perfect for you, Matt.” 

Matt shivered at Tord’s touch - moving a shaking hand to push Tord’s away. “You want to...replace my eye?”

 

“Yes - and your jawbone” Tord corrected, rolling his eyes from underneath his goggle. He noted Matt’s expression. “Please? It’s all I’ve been thinking about since I made them. You’d be beautiful. Perfect.”

“What if they don’t fit?” Matt challenged, trying to find a way to give himself more time to think.

“They will! I promise.I took your measurements a couple weeks ago when you were asleep” Tord said, smiling.

Matt shuddered at the thought of Tord watching him whilst he slept. It seemed so wrong - so alien that someone would do such a thing. Everything was strange. Nothing was real anymore. Everything had fallen apart in a blur of 1’s and 0’s, all leading to one possible conclusion - he had to let Tord change him. He had to become his guinea pig. His experiment. 

And he trusted him. He abandoned his two best friends to be with him. He couldn’t just give up now. He loved Tord. He always had - from the moment they met all those years ago. Edd would  
“Fine. You better not ruin my face” Matt muttered, reaching out his hand. Tord gripped onto it with his robotic arm - the two shaking hands slowly. Tord pulled away - his hand sweeping the desk clear of tools and picking up Matt, laying him down on the table. 

mouth to muffle his protests, his hands caressing a long rope and beginning to restrain Matt to the table.

Great. Just great. Matt growled, closing his eyes slightly as he waited  
often joke that he loved him more than he loved himself - and in a way - that was true. Tord was the only thing on his mind for so long. And now he worked for him. It had all fallen into place. It was perfect. His head nodded slowly, offering a small smile to Tord. 

He paused, the only thing he could see was the sight of Tord grinning- suddenly feeling the cold “You’re gonna be awake - Matt. Just so you know-” He grinned, clamping his hand over Matt’s sting of Tord’s scalpel against his eye - digging into his skin as. Matt clenched his teeth - feeling his eye being plunged into - the warm, wet liquid splashing over his eyelid. He felt as it left the socket, leaving him feeling vulnerable as his line of vision halved. He wanted to get up - he wanted to run away and leave Tord. He wanted to stop this torture. It hurt too bad. But he loved Tord. Too much to run away from this. He wanted this - didn’t he? Tord said he’d be perfect.  
He felt the cold metal replacing his eye - the wires connecting to his socket, Matt’s vision blurring as it adjusted to the new robotic eye - his vision adjusting to a slight red tint. 

“How does it feel - Matty?” Tord giggled, caressing the new robotic adjustment to his eye. He waved his hand in front of it - checking for signs of reaction. He giggled - the same sick smile spreading over his face as he realised his experiment had worked. He smiled, taking a pen and beginning to make marks over Matt’s jawbone. He took the knife- beginning to make three slices across the skin, Matt feeling the blood drip over his throat. He dug deep - scoring the bone a little to create the grove to slit the jawpiece into his bone. He grabbed the jaw piece - taking a brief moment to hold the piece above his jaw, before slotting it into the slot he had created, taking a moment for to wiggle it into place, feeling it click as Matt’s jaw felt completely metallic and cold. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak.

“J-Jesus Christ” He stammered. “It f-feels-”

 

“Amazing?” Tord asked, stroking Matt’s jaw with a soft, low chuckle.

“You could say that - yes"


End file.
